


Discipline

by DedicatedSeeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedSeeker/pseuds/DedicatedSeeker
Summary: When Weiss returned to the ice rink like she had been doing for the past several years, she didn't expect anything different. Then she meets Blake, and she suddenly finds something to look forward to in the new year.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> The last few months have been hectic, to say the least. Instead of continuing my other fic, I decided to write something separate to get back into things. This was started about a week ago, so I'm counting this as a way to ring in the new year. To new beginnings and a better year overall. Enjoy, and stay safe.

After several circuits of the ice rink, Weiss decided to take a break and went back to the hot chocolate vendor she had gotten to know over the past several hours. They had developed a rapport by now, and Weiss handed over more lien that she had withdrawn from the nearby ATM with a polite smile. The Faunus behind the cart shook her head after accepting the money. Even now, Weiss couldn’t tell what exactly she was thinking about, and it was both frustrating and intriguing to her.

“Maybe I should close up for the night. You’ve supported me more than what I usually get at this time of year.” She was referring to the nearing end of course, a time Weiss had frequented the ice rink in years past. It was much better than heading home--or more accurately, the mansion where she lived. Weiss still wasn’t sure what an actual home would be like, but she was sure there weren’t supposed to be so many stilted silences or conversations that felt like chewing ice.

“Perhaps your hot chocolate is just that delectable, Blake. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I’m  _ delectable _ now?” Blake’s eyes and teeth flashed in the dark, and Weiss was just glad that the sparse lighting wasn’t able to highlight the flush suddenly dusting her face. Of course, she realized moments after not responding and Blake’s smirk widening, that didn’t rightly matter since Faunus night vision was a factor.

“I didn’t mean  _ you _ . I was merely complimenting your ability to make me a palatable drink.”

“Palatable--”

“Can I say just one thing without your commentary?”

“But you love to hear me speak or else you wouldn’t be returning to me so often with your support and smile.” And the worst part was, Blake was correct. Despite--or perhaps because of--Blake’s snark, Weiss had found something even more enjoyable than her yearly ice skating routine. Not that she’d say that out loud. She leaned forward, enjoying the way amber eyes widened imperceptibly at the action.

“And how do I know you’re not merely speaking your own thoughts? I’ve noticed that you don’t speak much to any customer besides me. You seem to be quite fond of me.” Maybe that was presumptuous, but this close to her, Weiss could see how her words affected her. She wanted to know how many more times she could make Blake blush.

“Maybe I’m just interested in ice skating.”

“ _ Ice skating _ .” Weiss repeated in the same teasing tone Blake used earlier. She very much enjoyed how the tables kept turning in their banter, a welcome change in conversation Weiss didn’t think she’d enjoy so much. Then, Blake leaned forward, and Weiss tried to hide how surprised she was now. Blake’s smirk showed how successful that attempt was. Or she was just trying to fluster her even more.

“I have watched you skate for the past few hours,” Blake murmured, the minute space between them separated by a breath. The smell of hot chocolate was prevalent, and Weiss was suddenly very curious about tasting it on someone else’s tongue. She smirked and traced the lips in front of her with a gloved finger, relishing the suddenly smoldering amber eyes focused solely on her. Weiss stepped back, pleased by Blake blinking to refocus herself.

“That’s unprofessional. If you want to see me in my element, you should close for the night to fully enjoy me.” Blake smirked then, weighing her options. After a few moments, she nodded. “And don’t even think about making an ice queen joke.”

“I wouldn’t dream of that.” A pause as Blake finished tidying up. “You’re more of a princess to me.”

Weiss huffed, which she supposed was the reaction Blake had been looking for if the smirk she gave was any indication. “Whatever title you’ve thought of for me will have to be put aside for the role of instructor.”

“You want to teach me how to ice skate?”

“If you’re truly interested in...ice skating…” Weiss said, pausing to reiterate. The two of them were looking at each other with matching smirks. “Who better to learn from than me?”

“I’m sure there are other qualified instructors around. Why should I stick with you?” Blake asked, casually leaning against her cart with such poor posture that Weiss was tempted to scold her for it if she didn’t feel so compelled to reply.

“Aside from my multiple victories at numerous competitions--” That made Blake smirk widely, though Weiss chose to ignore what she thought was amusement at her expense to continue. “Well, you’ve watched me, as you’ve said. I’m sure you were impressed or else you would’ve stopped.”

Blake hummed in acknowledgment then took a few minutes to think it over. As she did, the familiar sounds of children gamboling around them brought a smile to Weiss’s face. Her eyes landed on a trio of siblings messing around, and she couldn’t help but think to her own. These days, everyone had left to live their own lives, and Weiss always felt loneliness sink in around this time of year.

“I think I’m going to ask those kids instead.”

“Excuse me?” Weiss snapped her eyes back over to Blake, who seemed to be carefully observing her. Those amber eyes seemed softer now, somehow. Had she been watching as Weiss was recollecting? Blake shrugged, an air of nonchalance about her that Weiss couldn’t help but scowl at.

“Those kids can teach me how to ice skate, and if I can beat you in a race afterwards, you won’t be heading home alone tonight.”

“Oh? Is that so?” In the back of her mind, Weiss knew she was being baited into something, but Blake’s bold declaration certainly caught her attention. Either way, the night looked to be interesting indeed. “And what will we do once we return?”

“That’s up to you, but I can assure you…” Blake stepped forward, cupping Weiss’s cheek with one gloved hand. “I’m willing to keep you company all night.”

Her father would likely lecture her about impropriety, but Weiss hadn’t felt this thrilled about anything or anyone in a while. She turned her head and kissed Blake’s covered palm while maintaining eye contact. “It’s a date.” Weiss responded with no hesitation. “If you win, of course.”

“Of course. What do you want if you win?” Blake asked, though her tone suggested that she only posed the question out of politeness. The infuriating smirk on her face confirmed it.

“I’d like to keep that to myself for now, though I will say that it’s not so different from your own terms.” A flash of teeth answered her, Blake nodding before moving her hand and holding it out in front of her.

“Good enough for me.” Weiss shook her hand. If either of them held on a little bit longer than necessary, neither of them pointed it out.

* * *

After an hour of kids flitting around Blake and attempting to explain things, Weiss was smiling. Rather, she had been for a while now and couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun.

During Blake’s lessons, several kids had come up to her after noticing her watching them and spoke with her, inviting her to join. Weiss had declined, but she did give them tips of her own and promised them a spectacular race later. The kids cheered at that, and Weiss had looked up in time to catch Blake looking at her with the softest smile she had ever seen.

But it seemed that Blake was ready now. Truthfully, Weiss did feel bad about racing someone who had no experience, but that wouldn’t stop her from giving her all. They were back in the rink now, and Weiss was just glad that Blake was good enough to not fall. The kids were watching, some even cheering enthusiastically. Weiss refused to let them down, even if Blake had to lose.

“Three laps. Obviously the person who wins the most is the winner.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to drop out now? I can assure you that there are better ways to get my attention.” Weiss offered one last time.

“Someone sounds worried that she’s going to lose.”

“ _ Someone _ doesn’t want to embarrass you.” Blake’s ears flicked, perhaps in amusement, which only made Weiss sigh and shake her head. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Smiling in that enigmatic way of hers, Blake just cocked her head before focusing on the ice rink. Weiss faced forward too, waiting for the especially enthusiastic girl near them to count down.

“Three...two...one…” Weiss took a deep breath and thought she heard Blake do the same. “Go!”

It didn’t surprise Weiss that she had an early lead, but Blake was surprisingly keeping up quite closely. Besides that, the first lap was otherwise uneventful. Even then, Weiss couldn’t stop smiling. From the adrenaline rush of doing something that she genuinely enjoyed to the kids cheering them on, she was having fun.

Then the second lap started, and Weiss was thunderstruck when Blake suddenly sped ahead of her with surprising grace. That was when she truly started to feel the spark of competition propel her forward enough to quickly close the distance between them. Still, Blake barely won that lap which, accompanied with that victorious smirk, cemented Weiss’s determination to win. They were tied now, and Weiss was invigorated.

They were neck and neck so far for the third lap, and Weiss was determined to win--until she glimpsed a kid struggling to balance on his ice skates. Those around him were too preoccupied with their own skating to notice, but Weiss quickly skated over to catch him right as he was about to fall. He looked up, embarrassed, and mumbled a thanks.

As she looked at the boy, Weiss was reminded of her brother, back when he still asked for her help. She suddenly wanted to check up on him. But for now, Weiss made sure he was okay before letting him go with a smile. The boy slowly skated away, running into who Weiss assumed was his mother. Weiss felt the smile grow on her face...which swiftly shifted to a frown when she recalled what she’d been doing before.

When she spun back around, Weiss was surprised to see Blake watching her from where she last was with a small smile on her face. Weiss skated over, and there was an awkward moment of silence before she cleared her throat. Silence wasn’t something that Weiss tolerated with for very long, reminding her too much of the tension constantly pervading the mansion she grew up in.

“What?” Weiss asked, perhaps a bit too defensively. Blake raised her hands, and she calmed herself at the gesture of peace.

“Nothing. That was just...nice and unexpected.”

“Oh. Well, you could’ve assisted.”

“I...kind of didn’t notice you were gone.” Blake’s ears flicked nervously, and she couldn’t help smiling at the sight. But then Blake spoke again, and Weiss remembered what was at stake here. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going easy on you.”

“Likewise.” It was all Weiss said before speedily skating away, Blake not far behind. Honestly, Weiss hadn’t felt a thrill while skating for a time now, and Blake was proving to be good competition.

Again, they were neck and neck. But then Blake surprised her by dashing ahead with an effortless grace Weiss had been trying to achieve all her life. There was only one conclusion that Weiss came to as she finished second and observed the kids congratulating her competitor.

There was no way that Blake was an amateur.

The kids stuck around for a few more minutes before gradually departing, and Weiss merely raised a brow once they were alone. Blake smirked.

“Walk with me? I know you have questions. You’ve been staring at me all night.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Weiss huffed, hurriedly skating away from Blake’s laugh. But she couldn’t really deny it. The race had only raised more questions, and she was very curious about the hot chocolate vendor now. Who exactly was Blake?

* * *

There was a different, more animated energy in the air when they returned to the cart. The sudden liveliness reminded Weiss that it was nearly time for the countdown to the new year, and she realized that she wasn’t alone now. For the past several years, she’d been alone to ring in the new year, favoring the peace and quiet after spending the day with friends. Ruby had always encouraged her to stay, but she didn’t want to be a burden. But maybe this time…

“Looks like neither of us will be alone tonight.”

When Weiss looked over, Blake was staring up. The air was cold enough that little puffs could be seen each time she exhaled, and Weiss had never wanted the ability to draw more so than in this moment. Then, Blake’s words registered, and she smiled. She felt oddly comfortable in the Faunus’ presence despite their short time being acquainted. Comfortable enough to commiserate.

“Is that why you’re out here tonight? You wanted some company?”

“And maybe some extra money.” Blake finally faced her, and Weiss swore that she’d never seen anything as bright as the amber eyes looking at her now. “I guess I was lucky to run into you. It’s been a bad year, and I haven’t exactly spoken to my parents in a while. Something had to go right.” She grinned lopsidedly, and Weiss tried to ignore how her heart skipped a beat at the sight. “And I won the race twice so things must be getting better.”

“Twice?!” Weiss slapped her on the arm, unsure how else to react and huffed when Blake laughed. “Explain.”

“While you were helping out that boy, I might have...not noticed and continued skating until I finished the race. Then I finally saw you and...well you know the rest.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?!” Weiss asked, affronted.

“It was more fun to make you think you had a chance.” Weiss huffed at that then crossed her arms, looking up at Blake curiously.

“Something else has been bothering me. You’re clearly not an amateur, but I’ve never seen you in any of the competitions I’ve participated in. Why is that?”

There was a small smile on her face as Blake shook her head. “You’re right that I haven’t competed. Nationally at least.” Weiss’s brows rose at that. “I’ve only competed in local tournaments. The fee to compete further was too high, and I wanted to save my money.” She scanned the ice rink as she softly spoke. “Ice skating is just a hobby to me anyway. But maybe we would’ve met earlier if I had decided to go.”

“I wouldn’t have minded that,” Weiss whispered before she completely realized what she was saying. Blake’s enhanced hearing caught her words though, her Faunus ears flicking a few times as she turned her eyes back to Weiss.

The charged silence between them was broken by Weiss’s small gasp as Blake shyly cupped her cheek. “Is this okay?” She whispered. Weiss nodded as the people around them got rowdier in preparation for the countdown. Soon, the countdown did start, but Weiss’s pounding pulse was still the loudest thing she was hearing.

_ “Ten, nine…” _

“Earlier, you said that neither of us would have to be alone tonight. Do you have any other thoughts about tonight you’d like to share?” Weiss said. She noticed Blake step closer and looked up.

_ “Eight, seven…” _

“Yeah. I think you want to kiss me.” Blake had the audacity to smirk after that, and Weiss huffed. She tilted her head, conveniently at an angle optimal for kissing, and smirked right back.

_ “Six, five…” _

“Surely you have opinions about that. I won’t pressure an unwilling partner though…” Weiss made as if to move away, but Blake’s arm around her waist steadily held on to her.

_ “Four, three…” _

“I didn’t say that I was unwilling,” Blake murmured, her breath ghosting over Weiss’s lips. “My opinion is that I’d like that a lot.”

_ “Two…” _

“Then you should know something, Blake.” Weiss whispered as she wrapped her arms around her neck. “I’d like to do more than just kiss you tonight.”

_ “One…!” _

Blake’s blazing eyes were the last things she saw before closing her own eyes, their lips hesitantly touching before their kissing melded into something more comfortable and confident. Beyond the taste of hot chocolate, Weiss felt--for the first time in years--an ache in her lonely soul be soothed.

They had a lot to learn about each other, but from the way Blake pulled back, gently rested their foreheads together, and whispered her felicitations to Weiss, she knew she wasn’t going to be alone. Not tonight, and maybe not ever again. The fireworks that had gone off in the background illuminated Blake’s newfound fondness for her, eyes exhibiting a soft look, and Weiss found herself yearning for a future where she’d be used to such a sight.

But for now, she’d focus on the present. And a new year promised plenty of possibilities. For once, Weiss thought as she leaned up again, she’d let her heart do the talking and had hope for brighter days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is...like that because this was actually finished earlier. It's my hope that this can be a small bright spot in an otherwise uncertain world. I don't know when the next update will be, but I do have a tumblr if anyone wants to chat. Thank you for reading.


End file.
